1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus using toner such as a printer, a facsimile device and a copying machine.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, for example in the laser beam printer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,665, a motor for driving a polygon mirror that deflects a laser beam and a drive circuit for the motor are disposed in the vicinity of the toner contained in the printer. Even while the image forming operation is not performed and the polygon mirror is OFF, electric power is supplied to the drive circuit for the motor. Thus, the printer is ready to restart quickly.
However, if the motor driving circuit stands while being supplied with electric power, the circuit generates heat. Consequently, the toner temperature rises and the toner deteriorates. As a result, the image quality may be poor.